Sharp Love For Violet
by Sparda 16
Summary: Violet is a Pokemon Trainer at the age of 17, her closest Pokemon is her Bisharp, and lately he hasn't been himself. When Violet finds out what is wrong, she is put in a tough decision, make her Pokemon happy, or save herself. Rated M For Lemons.


This is my DISCLAIMER and LEGAL STUFF, I do NOT own Pokemon, Story and Character's Belong To _Anonfanon_, Writing Done By Yours truly. do not read if your under age, Lemon Warning.

This Oneshot was a request From Anonfanon, A Fan and Friend of mine. Hope you all enjoy.

_Sharp Love For Violet_

Violet is a 17 year old Pokemon Trainer, she is strong spirited but quiet and shy, her pokemon team is everything to her, their happiness is top priority, the trust she has in her pokemon is very strong.

She has one particular Pokemon she is close to, her Bisharp. Caught when he was just a Pawniard and Violet never fails to spoil him, Her Bisharp is an exceptional Fighter, especially since his Evolution, and Violet has always been there to tell him how proud of him she is.

Lately, Bisharp had been acting odd, spending less time training and spending more time being unusually affectionate...

Violet had just beaten the next gym leader, and was feeling really proud of her Bisharp. They walked together down the street, violet in her usual style of clothes, wearing soft hoodie, skinny jeans and a beanie, her red glasses protecting her stormy blue eyes, and her long straight blond hair shining in the sun.

"i'm so proud of you Bisharp!, let's go get some puffs...we can get chocolate ones" violet said happily, Bisharp nodded and smiled at her, feeling mighty good about himself.

Violet walked into the towns local treat store, heading in with Bisharp following closely, "two chocolate puffs with chocolate sprinkles please" Violet asked politely, the man handed her a bag and Violet handed over some money, "thank you" she said, soon leaving with Bisharp.

Violet sat down at a park bench with Bisharp, placing her bag beside her and pulling out a puff, "here you go Bisharp, for a job well done!" she said smile, Bisharp took the puff with both hands and smiled at violet, "w-well go on...eat it" she said, Bisharp bit into it and growled happily, as chocolate was really his favourite.

Violet looked down and admired her newly obtained gym badge, "...3 more to go...we can do it" violet said to herself, soon looking back to her Bisharp. "shhhharp" he growled happily as he finished his puff, "do you want your other one?" violet asked, Bisharp brushed his head against her shoulder and growled happily, "a-alright" violet said and grabbed the other puff in the bag, "h-here you go" she said handing him the second puff.

Bisharp held the puff and started eating away, his smile only growing in happiness, "you really like those don't you Bisharp, maybe I should get you another" violet said with a smile, Bisharp finished his second one quickly and left crumbs all over his face, violet gave a faint giggle and smiled at him.

Violet wiped his face down with her hand, Bisharp let her clean his face and his hands slowly made their way to her arm, he softly grabbed her arm and smelled it, soon letting the tip of his tongue trail along it, violet let out a small gasp at the feeling and blushed lightly, "B-Bisharp...w-what's gotten into you" she stuttered, looking at her pokemon who was being rather affectionate.

Bisharp's eyes closed and his tongue let itself out even further, trailing it along her arm and leaving saliva in its wake, violet trembled and quickly pulled her hand away form his hands, Bisharp's eyes slowly opened and his tongue slipped back into his mouth, violet looked down and rubbed her arm, "B...B-Bisharp...w-what was...that" she said nervously.

Bisharp shook his head of thoughts and got to his feet, stepping in front of Violet and lending his hand out to her. Violet grabbed her bag and stood up, "...i-i'm ok" violet said, looking at her Bisharp's offer and not accepting, "come on, let's go" she said, smiling at her Bisharp.

They walked side by side, Violet concerned for her Pokemon's recent behaviour, "Bisharp, is something wrong?...you've been acting very strange lately" violet said, Bisharp looked down at her words, "you love to train...but lately you haven't really been up for it, and your being unusually kind..." violet said, soon looking to her pokemon.

Bisharp looked away calmly and closed his eyes, "please Bisharp...tell me what's wrong, I've never seen you act like this" Violet said worriedly, Bisharp stopped and took a deep breath, Violet stopping soon after.

"...do you want to go get more chocolate puffs?" violet asked with a smile, Bisharp shook his head and stepped closer to violet, he touch violet's hands with his, trying to get her to hold his hands. "y-you...you want...to hold my hand?" Violet stuttered, Bisharp nodded and smiled at her, Violet gulped and looked at him for a moment.

Violet took a breath and nodded nervously, "o-ok...if it makes you happy...then ok" she said, soon holding his hand softly, Bisharp growled happily and started walking again, Violet at his side and nervously holding his hand.

"come on Bisharp, I think it would be ok if we skipped our late training, lets go home and relax" Violet said, Bisharp held her hands tighter and his smile grew, Violet was feeling a bit nervous, but was happy to see her Bisharp smile.

Violet walked home holding Bisharp's hand, Bisharp's smile staying wide, Violet's quivering not fading. The sun was falling as they reached home, the day reaching a close, Violet sat down in her room, Bisharp waited outside of Violet's room, as Violet said she was going to change.

"_i wonder what's gotten into Bisharp, he's been really affectionate lately and its starting to worry me"_ Violet thought, soon getting to her feet and taking her hoodie off. Bisharp paced at her door, having a crisis in his head, he wanted to ask Violet for a favour, but he couldn't decide whether he should with her shy nature.

Violet took her shirt off and ravaged through her drawers for another, Bisharp couldn't take the struggle in his mind and decided to enter her room. Bisharp opened the door quickly, Violet screamed at Bisharp, his sudden actions making Violet cover herself and yell at the sight of him.

"Bisharp get out!" she yelled as she faced away from him, Bisharp couldn't help but stare at her topless body, his face blushing and his throat gulping, sweat running down his face. "BISHARP!" Violet screamed, Bisharp shook his head quickly and ran out, slamming the door and leaning against it, breathing heavily and thinking about the horrible mistake he made.

Violet was breathing fast, trembling and blushing heavily, she quickly put on any shirt she could find and caught her breath. She closed her eyes and covered her face, _"i cant believe he did that!, is he insane...now how am I going to talk to him, how can I show my face to him again?"_ she thought, "sharrrp" Bisharp growled apologetically, knocking at her door.

"go away Bisharp" she said angrily, Bisharp looked down and sighed, soon sitting beside her door and putting his head down, Violet took a deep breath, soon walking over and laying down on her bed, covering herself with her blankets and trying forget what happened.

She fell asleep, the best way for her to get some peace. Bisharp also fell asleep outside of her room, laying down with his head on his hands.

When Violet woke up, she rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses, she got out of bed and walked out of her room, seeing Bisharp looking up at her as he laid down. "Bisharp..." she said with a blush, reaching down and helping him to his feet, "i'm sorry I yelled at you last night, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings" Violet said, rubbing his hand and looking down.

Bisharp shook his head and growled with apology, looking down with a slight blush, Violet looked at him and smiled, "let's just forget it ever happened...come on, let's go warm up in the local fields" Violet said, Bisharp felt glad that she wasn't mad, and he followed Violet closely.

They went to their usual warming up spot, a few routes past their house, a nice field with easy wild pokemon, the best way for Bisharp to warm up. Violet watched and ordered Bisharp, while still thinking about what happened the previous night. Bisharp mostly had Violet on his mind, her topless body stuck in his head, his fighting skills distracted from the thoughts, and his hormones trying their hardest not to show their feelings.

Violet decided a break after half an hour, Bisharp not breaking a sweat, but still lacking his normal skills. Violet noticed this, but still proud of him, as she walked over to him, Bisharp was a bit nervous, and turned around to her, "great job Bisharp, I'm proud of you" Violet said, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him.

Bisharp didn't even look at her, instead his eyes were locked on her chest, thinking about her being topless. "hey...Bisharp?, is somethi...oh" she said, soon realising what he was doing, she turned away quickly and blushed, "i thought we agreed to forget about it" she said, Bisharp shook his head of thoughts and growled with apology.

Violet looked down and put her hand on her chest, "do you really think that way?, I mean...i'm not that pretty" Violet said, Bisharp growled and shook his head, stepping up to her and trailing his hand down her back, Violet flinched at his initial touch, but smiled and nodded, "thank you Bisharp..." she said, soon walking off.

Bisharp quickly followed and walked beside her, keeping a slight distance. "let's go train some more, head for a field more challenging" Violet said, her eyes cast down to the ground, her hands calmly at her side, her glasses reflecting in the sun light that passed through the trees above.

Bisharp didn't really feel like fighting this morning, instead he wanted to just talk and maybe share his feelings with Violet, but he knows Violet gets a bit shy and timid. They walked for a few minutes before Bisharp stopped and sighed, the feelings he had for Violet were killing him inside, Violet looked back and saw his depression, "what's wrong?" Violet asked worriedly.

Bisharp slowly walked over to her, his arms almost afraid to reach out to her, his head continuing to look down, his nerves shaking. Violet watched carefully, his strange act very unlike him. Bisharp clumsily hugged her, his head resting on her shoulder, his arms awkwardly moving around to her back, Violet was a bit frightened, but she couldn't help putting her arms around him too.

Bisharp's rib spikes poked at Violet's stomach, and made her gasp in pain, bisharp pulled away instantly, thinking he hurt her, his face turning full of worry. Violet rubbed her hurting stomach and smiled at him, "i-its...ok, I know you didn't mean to hurt me" Violet said, a slight blush on her face.

"Bisharp...why...why are you acting like this?" Violet said, looking down and frowning. Bisharp stepped closer and placed his hands on her shoulders, Violet quickly inhaled, her eyes making contact with his loving gaze, "ar..ar...are you...you..." she stuttered, blushing even more.

Bisharp trailed his hands down her arms and held her hands, his blush becoming brighter, his hands embracing hers, his nerves going wild. Violet's eyes widened, her nerves drove her crazy, shyness taking over, blush growing, her body shaking, her whimpers soft and scared.

"b...Bisharp..." Violet said softly and scared like, Bisharp's head slowly moved in to hers, the milliseconds feeling like minutes, Bisharp's eyes coming to a close, his head tilting, his mouth coming closer to Violet's. Violet froze, she couldn't move, the shock of what was coming next was to much to comprehend.

Bisharp's mouth touched hers and he kissed her ever so softly, the blade on his head pushing against the frame of her glasses, his blush grew and his heart felt like it stopped. Violet's mind went blank, her soul froze, her world stopped in time. Bisharp made it last for as long as he could, before pulling away and slowly breathing, his eyes opening slowly to meet her stormy blue eyes, something he has always loved about her.

Violet was shaking, her world changed, she would never see her Bisharp the same way, and all because of a simple kiss. Bisharp stood and awaited her reaction, his hands slowly softening their grip.

Violet blushed heavily and looked down, "b...b..Bisharp...y-y-you kissed me" Violet said softly, Bisharp waited some more, needing to hear something positive, "it...i-it was..." Violet continued to stutter, soon turning away and putting her hand to her heart, she growled timidly, her heart beating fast, her face soon smiling, her breaths slowing down.

Bisharp smiled as he knew he made an impact, he knew he was getting somewhere. He stepped over to her and stood beside her, his form nice and straight, looking proud. "so...this...this is why you've been acting like this?" Violet said, Bisharp looked at her and nodded, soon pushing his hand against hers.

"Bisharp...i don't know what to do...i'm not sure...if I want to love a pokemon..." Violet said, Bisharp continued to look at her, his eyes blinking a few times, confusion setting in his mind. "i don't know how I feel, why did you kiss me?" Violet said with frustration, Bisharp felt his hand withdraw from her and he looked away, he growled and closed his eyes.

Violet was confused, her circuits crossed, her shyness getting in the way of really telling him how she felt. They stood there for awhile, being left with thought and the minutes of waiting felt like hours. Violet looked over to Bisharp, who was still looking away, "...you want to get some puffs?" Violet asked quietly, Bisharp's eyes opened and he looked at her, nodding and a slight smile on his face.

"...come on..." she said quietly, lending her hand out, Bisharp happily took her hand and they continued to move on to town, holding hands and small blushes on their faces. They nervously made their way to town, making their way into the treat store.

"two chocolate puffs with chocolate sprinkles, and a cherry on top please" Violet said, Bisharp smiled wide at her order, Violet handed the money over and the man exchanged her a bag, "thank you" Violet said, walking out with Bisharp following.

Violet sat down at the same park bench, placing her bag beside her and pulling out a puff. "here you go Bisharp" she said, Bisharp took the puff and smiled, looking down and staring at the puff, "Bisharp...i don't know what I should say, I mean...i've never had a relationship with someone before" Violet said, Bisharp lowered his puff and looked at her.

Violet looked at him and smiled slightly, "its a little new to me...that's all" she said, looking back down and sighing, Bisharp started eating away at his puff, "i...i want you to be happy Bisharp, and...i want you to be yourself" she said, Bisharp nodded while munching, his eyes closed calmly.

Violet took a deep breath and gazed at the ground, "sharrrp" Bisharp growled, offering some of his puff to her, Violet smiled and shook her head a little, "no thank you Bisharp, that's your treat" Violet said, closing her eyes and smiling warmly.

Bisharp continued to push it near her mouth, "no Bisharp, its yours" Violet said, Bisharp pushed it at her face and Violet laughed, "n-no, look" she said, taking the puff, "you eat it" she said, putting the puff to his mouth, Bisharp happily ate away at the puff as Violet held it.

Violet had a big smile on her face, and was happy to know Bisharp cheered her up. "lets take a walk Bisharp, I need to talk to you about something...private" Violet said discretely, Bisharp looked at her for a moment before wiping his mouth and getting to his feet, they both walked together down the path, Violet looking to the ground, Bisharp smiling ahead.

"Bisharp...i realised something about you...i know why you kissed me...i know why your so affectionate lately" Violet said nervously, peering an eye at him, Bisharp looked down and frowned, "its your mating season...isn't it?" Violet said, Bisharp flinched at her words and nodded with a worried stare.

Violet put her hand on his shoulder and sighed, "why me?...w-why did you choose me?" Violet said with frustration in her tone, "shharrp" Bisharp growled and held her arm, Violet looked at him and sighed, "i'm not...a Bisharp, I'm a human, do you really think I could be your...partner?" Violet said, a little scared in her words.

Bisharp stopped her with a hand to the stomach, walking in front of her and staring into her eyes, Violet was a bit shocked, but she held in her breath and expected the worst. "sharrrrp" Bisharp had plead in his eyes, as he placed his hands on her shoulders and whined, Violet couldn't help feel sorry for him, but she was also a bit intimidated that he choose her.

"B-Bisharp...your making me feel bad" Violet said softly, Bisharp softly growled with apology and looked down, his hands sliding down to her hands. Violet thought for a moment, and decided to go with her heart, "well...if it makes you happy...t-then ok" Violet said timidly.

Bisharp grinned and hugged her without thought, Violet yelling in pain as her stomach was punctured by his rib spikes, Bisharp's growls of happiness turned into ones of apology, he withdrew himself quickly, Violets hands pressing themselves against her wounds, "owww Bisharp, be more careful!" Violet said, her tone almost yelling, Bisharp pleaded for forgiveness and tried helping, but unable to do anything.

Violet removed her hand and found small amounts of blood on her hand and shirt, Bisharp put his arm around her and his other on her stomach, soon walking her to the hospital, Violet grunted with pain each few steps, her injuries a little painful to her.

Violet walked into the hospital and stopped the nearest nurse, the nurse gasped and looked at Violet and Bisharp, "oh are you alright?" the nurse asked, "i just need...some help" Violet said in heavy breaths, Bisharp growling worriedly at the nurse.

It wasn't long before Violet was seated and patched up, luckily the injuries were nothing serious, but Bisharp couldn't forgive himself. Violet was sitting next to Bisharp, both of them silent and looking at the ground, Violet noticed how frustrated Bisharp was, his eyes showing great rage.

Violet placed her hand on his leg and smiled at him, "don't...please don't blame yourself, I know you didn't mean it, you were just happy to know...that you found your partner" Violet said quietly to him, Bisharp looked at her and gave a faint smile, soon leaning his head on her shoulder.

"try and be a bit more careful, I'm not as sturdy as you Bisharp" Violet said with a slight giggle, Bisharp smiled and closed his eyes, growling with a soft apology, "don't worry...i'm fine" Violet said, looking at her pokemon with a warm smile.

"Bisharp...i trust you, more than any one else..." Violet said, Bisharp leaned off and looked at her, "...and I...love you" Violet said, Bisharp looked at her with a smile, soon placing his hand on her leg, "if you need help...then i'll help" Violet said, Bisharp's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little, "s-sharp" he growled gratefully, Violet smiled and blushed slightly.

"c-come on" Violet said, quickly standing up and pulling Bisharp to his feet, slowly leaving the hospital. They walked, Violet dragging Bisharp by the hand, walking out of town.

They continued to head home, at some time slowing down and enjoying each others company. Bisharp pushed his hand against Violet's, wanting to hold hands with her, Violet looked at him and smiled, softly gripping his hand.

"Bisharp...i've never...done something like this before, I'm a bit scared" Violet said, Bisharp looked at her and growled with reassurance, his hand gripping hers tighter, Violet looked at him and nervously nodded, "its your first time too...but you don't seemed worried at all" Violet said, Bisharp smiled and shrugged his shoulder's.

"we have been friends for so long Bisharp...i've helped you through so much, you've helped me through so much...we've both been through a lot together, I found you...a little pawniard, exiled from his clan, no one to care for you" Violet said, Bisharp looked at her and smiled warmly.

Violet looked to the sky and chuckled, "then when we encountered each other, you fought me off with all of your strength, and I saw you try so hard, when you got knocked down you forced yourself to get up and continue...when I saw how determined you were I had to give up fighting you".

Violet looked back down at Bisharp and smiled, "you stopped me when I tried to flee, I was afraid you were going to attack, even though you were a little guy. When I looked into your eyes I felt like crying, you looked so sad and alone...oh I just had to take you in" Violet said, soon giving him a hug, hugging him from the side so his blades didn't hurt her.

Bisharp pat her on the back and smiled wide, Violet pulled away and smiled with a blush, "you were so cute as a little Pawniard, you always wanted to train, and then you would want to play afterwards, you were so happy when I took you in, and you never disappoint me bisharp" Violet said.

"i never thought our relationship would come this far...but I'm glad that it has" Violet said with a blush and smile, Bisharp smiled at her and pulled her closer, putting an arm around her as they walked.

Violet was a bit nervous at the thought of mating with Bisharp, but if it meant helping him then she would have no problem. They walked for some time, Violet taking Bisharp back home, where she felt safest to do something like intercourse.

Bisharp was a bit nervous too, the thought of mating with his master was a bit exciting, and a bit awkward. But she was more than a master to him, she was his saviour, his best friend, his love. They saw their house in sight, and they entered.

Violet walked into her house, checking if her parents were home, luckily she was home alone. They both made their way to Violet's room, her room dim from the lack of light, they closed the door and nervously walked to the bed. Violet took off her glasses and placed them on her bed side table, her back to Bisharp as she started shaking in fear and excitement.

Violet took off her hoodie and turned to Bisharp, "Bisharp...you need to understand, its easy to hurt me with a body like yours...just be a little careful, ok" Violet said with worry, Bisharp walked over to her and put his hands on her hips, Violet looked into his eyes and blushed.

"...s-sorry...i'm kind of nervous" Violet said, Bisharp smiled and slowly pulled her in, giving her a kiss on the lips, Violet's hands made their way to the back of his neck and she softly pushed into the kiss, Bisharp opened his mouth wider and slipped in his tongue, as did Violet.

They played with each others mouth softly, Bisharp's tongue slowly circling her mouth, both exchanging saliva, and both breathing warmly into each other. Violet pulled away and smiled at him, "...ok..." she said, stepping back and gripping her shirt, soon pulling it off.

Bisharp gulped hard and stared at her body, Violet blushed and looked at him with her face full of embarrassment, "w-well...h-how do I look" Violet said, Bisharp walked closer and trailed his hands down her sides, he nodded and blushed at her.

Bisharp lead her to the bed, laying her down and still looking at her body. "s-stop staring...i-its embarrassing" Violet said with a blush, Bisharp crawled onto the bed and sat between her legs, his hands trailed down her stomach, his cold hands making Violet breath fast and nervously.

Violet pulled her jeans down, with Bisharp helping her in his own way, and Bisharp's eyes scanning her lower body as it was revealed to him. Bisharp's member was hardening at the sight of her underwear, and he was getting really eager to mate.

"p-p-please Bisharp, just be careful" Violet said trembling, as she started pulling down her underwear, Bisharp crawled up her body, his rib spikes carefully scraping against her body as he moved, Violet shivering in the feeling.

Violet placed her hands between his two rib blades, making sure he didn't accidentally lower himself to much, Bisharp smiling at her with a loving stare. Bisharp's tongue let itself out and he trailed it up her neck, Violet gasped and breathed heavily, "B-Bisharp..." Violet whispered softly.

Bisharp's member soon poked at Violet's slit, making Violet inhale quickly. Bisharp looked into Violet's eyes and kissed her lips, pushing his member slowly into her, Violet's breathing escalated, and she moaned softly, Bisharp stopping and mistaking it for pain.

"B...Bisharp...don't go too far in...o-ok" Violet said, Bisharp nodded and slowly pushed in further, his breath became hotter as his breathing picked up, his eyes locked to Violet's, his hands above her shoulder's.

Violet inhaled fast as Bisharp hit her barrier, her moan soft and cute like. Bisharp saw worry in her eyes and he slowly pulled out, his rib spikes still scraping against her body, exhaling as he pulled out, Violet's walls being stretched by his member.

Violet reached in and kissed Bisharp, slipping in her tongue as she kissed, moaning in his mouth as his spikes dug in her stomach, Bisharp's thrusting picked up, staying slow but increasing power. "Bisharp" Violet moaned softly, as she continued to kiss, Bisharp soon returned the tongue play.

Bisharp pulled away from the kiss and placed his hand on Violet's bra, cutting it off and throwing it to the side, Violet blushed and smiled at him, as he moved his head closer and trailed his tongue between them, "oh...Bisharp...its cold" Violet moaned quietly, Bisharp started his thrusts faster, and his mouth sucked on Violet's nipple.

Violet squirmed in pleasure, her head pressing against her pillow as she moaned, her eyes closing and her breathing heavy, "y-yes...that feels nice" Violet moaned, her back arching slightly. Bisharp circled his tongue around Violet's nipple and started his thrusts faster, his breathing hot and his growling louder.

Bisharp pulled away and saliva covered Violet's breast, his tongue still out and his panting hot. "h-harder...harder Bisharp" Violet moaned, her hands gripping his sides, her mouth wide open, her breathing fast. Bisharp pushed his mouth against hers and slipped in his tongue again, his thrust picking up quickly, "sharrrp" Bisharp moaned in her mouth, and his orgasm reaching.

Bisharp moved back and held her hips, getting ready for the last few thrusts, his rib spikes moving safely away from her, his face giving a warm loving smile at his partner. Violet looked into Bisharp's eyes and placed her hands on his hips, "j-just be careful" Violet said with a warm smile and a nervous look.

Bisharp nodded and started his fast thrusts again, making sure he didn't hurt her, his head looked down as his eyes shut, his thrusts powerful and quick, Violet's moaning becoming loud as she was pounded. "d-do it...Bisharp" Violet moaned, her back arching and her breathing picking up.

Bisharp growled loud, yelling in pleasure as he released his fluids into Violet, his cum coating her walls, Violet moans turning into a scream of pleasure, her back arched and her eyes shut tight, Bisharp's eyes also closed as he pushed in hard with every burst of cum.

Violet's grip on his hips starting to soften as his thrusts slowed and his cum stopped shooting into her, Bisharp's head fell and his breathing was hot, his eyes slowly opening to meet her eyes open, both of them in pleasure and panting fast, "c...c..come h-here" Violet said, Bisharp moved up and met her face with a kiss.

Violet softly kissed him, sharing a small kiss before pulling away to breath, "w-wow Bisharp...that felt amazing" Violet said, Bisharp nodded as he panted heavily, "s-sharp" he growled, smiling at her. He pulled out his member and cum dripped from Violet's slit, Bisharp soon fell on his back and laid down next to Violet, she looked at him and blushed, "you feel better?" Violet asked quietly, Bisharp kissed her cheek and nodded.

Violet grabbed her blankets and pulled them over her and Bisharp, as they held each other's hands and fell asleep facing each other. Bisharp closed his eyes and fell asleep peacefully, Violet continued to stare at him, thinking how he would be when she woke up, thinking if this was the only time, hoping this wouldn't change their friendship, Violet kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up to her blanket, soon falling asleep with her pokemon.

Violet woke up from the feeling of a warm tongue run up her cheek, she giggled and rubbed her face, "hmmm, morning Bisharp" she said softly, she opened her eyes and gazed into his eyes. Bisharp moved his hand and he stroked Violet's hair, while smiling at her, Violet smiled and held his hand, "...last night...was fun" Violet said, blushing and soon kissing him on the cheek, "i better get dressed" Violet said, Bisharp smiled and pointed to a spot further down the bed.

Violet looked to wear he was pointing and saw he already laid out clean clothes for her, Violet turned back to Bisharp and smiled, "thank you Bisharp, that's very thoughtful of you" Violet said. She grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed, Bisharp trying not to stare at her as she did so.

After Violet got dressed she sat down on the edge of the bed and put on her glasses, Bisharp moved and sat next to her, keeping his hands on his lap while he gave her a look of concern, Violet looked at the ground, her hands holding each other, slight fear showing in her face.

"Bisharp...was this a one time thing?" Violet asked worriedly, Bisharp looked at her for a moment before shrugging his shoulder's and looking down, Violet looked at him and grabbed his hand, "because...i really want this to be us...i want us to be together" Violet said with a blush, Bisharp's eyes widened and he smiled.

"sharp sharp sharp" he growled happily, nodding with every word, Violet smiled and hugged him, "i love you so much Bisharp" she said with happiness, rubbing his back as she hugged, Bisharp wrapped his arms around and closed his eyes peacefully, so happy to know that she would want to be with him.

All Bisharp wanted in life was a caring family and a loving friend, he knew Violet would make him happy when he met her, and he always thought of her as more than just a friend. Being with her made him so happy, now that he had her as a partner in love and in life, he was ready to start some serious training.

Violet was so happy, her best friend had become her partner in love, something she didn't see coming, but she was glad that it did. All Violet wanted was for her pokemon to be happy, to love them forever and care for them for as long as she lived. Now that she found someone to share her deepest feelings with, she wasn't afraid to tell him anything.


End file.
